Revelations
by JoshuaLifeheart
Summary: When people what have met different gods tell Percy about those gods, he can't take it. He calls upon the gods and seeks answers. UP FOR ADOPTION. I have hit a wall with this. PM me if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! Joshua is here bringing you my very first fic! While I am in a very good English course, I suck at plot. Give me feedback and I am happy to accommodate you. I will have a chappy posted every 2 weeks and have a poll going for one week after I post my chappy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I was scared. I didn't understand. When Annabeth's cousin told me about the Norse gods being real, I couldn't believe it. There there were those darn Kanes, going and telling me about the Egyptian gods and to top it off, Rajnesh, a son of Shiva, told me about the Hindu gods being real. I could't handle it all. So I cried out to Shiva, Zeus, Ra, and Odin. I figured, if there were four true religions, why not call upon them?

In an instant, a white flash of lightning and a thunderclap that caused wind in all of the lightning, stood the drama queen in a pinstriped suit himself, Zeus.

Then, with the brightening of the sun and the landing of a bald eagle, Ra came to me. He stood there, eagle headed and holding a cross thing that I somehow knew to be a _per anch_.

Several snaked slithered together and formed an empty shell. When they left a blue man, who I believed to be Shiva was left sitting on a bench of stone. He looked fierce and overpowering.

Finally, many different letters and strange symbols came together around a tree in order to form a Viking looking guy, who I assumed to be Odin. The aura emanating from him was like smelling cooking bacon go from good to questionable; I didn't know how to feel.

The moment they were there, they all glared at each other. "Perseus," Zeus started, clearly agitated, "why did you call us all here? And why should we stay?"

"Zeus, you stay because I didn't let you die. Odin, you stay because you messed with Magus's life. Ra, you stay because Carter and Sadie restored you. Shiva, you have no reason to stay, but if you leave please send a representative from your pantheon. I need answers."

* * *

 **So there you have it! What questions will percy ask? Who will stay? Why does percy know the Norse and Egyptian gods and does he have any Indian in him? You decide in the poll! If you don't I will for you! Poll is on my profile. Only asking 2 questions**

 **Lifeheart stops beating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **just realized that I never did a disclaimer. Also, if your read my first chapter before this was up, I recommend a reread, as i fixed details that were wrong.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the universe or any characters from TV or books. I do, however own The Premise of This fic. It's a hat that I named "The Premise of This fic." I know. I am sad.**

* * *

In that moment, the only god who could calm down was Shiva. Ra stumbled a few feet back, Zeus' eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and Odin's aura of runes became a bolder and more turquoise font.

Shiva left in a hiss of snakes, clearly not wanting any part in this. Five minutes later, a man entered, riding a mouse in all the glory he could have with an elephant's head on.

"I am Ganesha or Ganesh. Whichever you prefer." He then noticed the other gods. And the fact that they were of different pantheons. He then locked eyes with Ra, who nodded. Zeus looked inquisitively at Odin, who nodded. Then Ra and Odin came to an agreement and left. I was getting annoyed. I was then surprised when each god, save it be Zeus, left similarly to how they'd came. Ganesha ran into a mouse hole on his mouse.

I had no idea how he fit inside the hole considering he was in a very American shape, and had a huge elephant head. I decided to ask later. I needed an answer from Zeus.

"Why did they leave? Why where you all so quiet? Why are you so cautious to answer? Here is the mighty Zeus afraid to answer a question." I ranted. Zeus looked deadly calm in his reply.

"I do not have permission to answer too many of your questions. They left to get permission from Chaos... Well we call him Chaos, but his real name is-" He then proceeded to speak in syllables my ears could not interpret "He has many names. No one knows that he is the father of Ra, or that the Hindus call him Vishnu. The Christians made up stories about him, they called him God." Zeus rambles. He seemed really nervous, poor guy. Suddenly pillars of light formed from striking lightning. The first strike hit in the north, then the south, then the west, then the east. They then brightened and I was blinded.

* * *

When I could see again, we were in a large hall, made out of space made solid. In this room, there were seven thrones. One kept the pattern of the room, the stars and galaxies were the armrests, another was made of sandstone, a third was make of pure bronze, the fourth was made of old looking wooden planks, like a viking throne. The fifth was just a deep, royal blue, and the sixth; made up of many mountains, capped with snow. The final throne was odd because it seemed more of a place to lay forward and rest your neck made of orate carvings of red painted wood, like in an anime.

In the central throne, the one made of space, sat a man with olive color skin, irises of pure black, and hair that was pure starlight. He wore a casual outfit; jean and a black t-shirt.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson, I am the creator of the Universe. Due to your GrekoRoman heritage and beliefs, you may call me Chaos. I was told that you had some questions and to get the answers called down gods of four pantheons. I take special interest that you knew that they were all real. So, I propose a deal. A question for a question. You ask first, then I ask, until one of us is out of questions. Fair?" Chaos proposed

"Seems like a fair deal." I said, "I know of the truth of four religions, I see two empty thrones of which I do not know the religion of. Could you please explain what religions those are," I inquired. A sigh emanated from the creator.

"When I created the universe, I created several races. The human race, the race of immortals, the Time Lords, that TARDISes, and the Ood. From these races came religions, The Ood believed that a Time Lord would come to them at their darkest time to save them. The Time Lords believed that their TARDIS could bring them to me, but in doing so, they will have prompted a human, to be named Davros, to create a race of killing machines called the Daleks. I had enough and time locked Scorrow, where the Daleks lived, and Galefrey, where I placed the Time Lords. Only two Time Lords escaped. One was killed quickly, but the other now has a religious following because of the TV show he helps to produce called _Doctor Who_. That man occasionally lands on his throne, mostly for important guild meetings.

"The immortals spread in pairs across the Earth, my firstborn and his wife went to Egypt, alongside Geb and his wife. Gaia and Oranous went to Greece. A few rogue gods wandered the countryside and became the gods of the Native Americans. The giantish immortals went to war with godly immortals over the land of the Norse, mostly Sweeden. And a few dragons and demons went to China and taught humans there. They are the final missing pantheon. A dragon represents them. Sadly some of my immortal children went rogue, more so than the Native American gods, and started an order to rise against me. They are less powerful now and mostly deamons. Satan is their head. They don't do well." Chaos lectured. "Now I must ask you, because you know of all of our pantheons, do you wish to become my right hand man and join the council?"

"Uhm... I'd love to but... What about Annabeth?" I asked. Chaos nodded, almost looking sad, before his eyes turned blue and brown. Then in a splash of water a young woman appeared, kneeling at his feet and before he and I. She looked Asian, I assume Indian from the way Shiva almost choked. Chaos cleared his throat.

"Arise lady of the river. Perseus, this is the Hindu goddess Ganga, she is the spirit of the river Ganges. She found something interesting as per request of Zeus." Chaos explained. Ganga seemed to be hesitant.

"Lord Vishnu, revealing this information to a Greek is a bad idea. Telling a man of what lies in his live river is a bad idea alone. Showing him, is beyond my power. Perseus, I was asked to look to see if you had a river, and cuirously, you do. But it has many loose Greek threads floating in it, as if you were not to be with a greek. Annabeth's it there, but broken. She should be dead. Moreover, her threads glowed a sinister shade of pink and thus she is kept alive by an evil goddess of love." Ganga explained.

"Very well Ganga, you are dismissed." Chaos said. Before Ganga left the smiled and winked at me. Then keeled before us again and melted into water while kneeling.

I began to get angry. I turned on every god there. Only Chaos could restrain me. When I calmed down, I said; "Wait wait wait, Annabeth isn't dead. Another life saved. Isn't that good?"

"No Perseus, it is very bad. A dead soul can only live as long as they obey whatever god keeps them alive. If Annabeth is alive, then she is an evil love. I can kill her, but I need a tear from he who loves her truly. One more note," he showed a live image of Annabeth making out with another guy, "she does cheat on you weekly. Are you ready for her death?" He asked while tears poured down my face. He snapped his fingers and she fell lifeless in the guy's arms.

The guy tried to get help from Chiron, but was told that she is not able to be saved. Annabeth was dead.

* * *

 **Hey look! I am doing a proper note! I did change a few things in the last chapter and I have got the first pole up. Please review with ideas. I can only write 20 chapters.**

 **Lifeheart attack!**

 ***Dies***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I am doing updates whenever I have inspiration. I have several notes made on how this will go!**

 **Disclaimer: Yes, Annabeth is dead. I don't own her or the book series. Riordan owns that. I do own how I killed her. Enjoy her corpse, Riordan.**

* * *

I screamed and turned to Chaos from the screen. I was angry, but being angry would dome no good now if I wanted his death. I needed the power he offered. I had no binding to earth save it be my cousins. I wanted to leave and become a deity capable of slaying primordials in my sleep and winning in a toe-to-toe with Chaos. But first I needed to become as powerful as the creator.

"I will strive to be your right-hand man, Lord Chaos. What must I do?"

"Perseus, do not call me Lord Chaos," the creator replied, " Chaos without the title will do. As will the creator. Concerning your tasks, each of the religions I side with have a set of abilities that only my chosen can obtain. The Greko-Roman one is attainable anyone and is the only reusable one. Each other pantheon will set forth unbeaten challenges. If you complete them, I am sure that the power will be shared with you.  
"With some religions, you will learn new skills or gain new abilities after you acquire the power from me that is there. And I am sure" Chaos said, giving Zeus a glare, "that Zeus will allow you to access the secret given to your heritage."

Zeus nodded and Chaos stepped forward from his throne, shrinking in the process, "Very well, Perseus Jackson, I bestow upon you the title of my chosen. Be the Chaotic Choice!" A bright flash illuminated the room for a moment and Chaos was back on his throne. "With all of this done, this council is dismissed!"

* * *

Chaos flashed all of us out. As to where the rest were, I did not know. I did know that Zeus and I were alone in the Olympian throne room. I turned to Zeus. "What is our piece of Chaos's puzzle?" I asked.

Zeus simply walked to Hephaestus's throne, tapped a few keys at the base. Once he finished typing, a robotic voice filled the hall.

"Identity confirmed: Zeus, King of the Gods. Access granted." I heard the smooth sound of metal sliding behind other metal. I looked about confused. There was no change in the fire god's throne. I then looked to Zeus, who was already back at his throne and gestured for me to follow him into a passage inside his throne.

"This is the passageway of detection," Zeus said, "it allows all that wield it's treasure to find other immortals besides the Olympians. That is our shard of Chaos's power. We can find." He gestured to the ball floating in the center of a chamber we had just entered. It felt like we had taked thirty steps, but Zeus assured me that we were in the armrest of his throne. He took the orb.

"I already have this gift,so the orb does no affect me," he began, "but you need the power. The insant your skin touches this, you will have it's gift. It will drain you for a time, though. Gods get sleepy. You are not a god, so you will most certainly pass out." I made a sign like _"Throw it here!"_ and he did. The instant I caught it, I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke, silver moons met my green orbs. They looked concerned. Judging from the smell of the forest it was either a Norse god, or a moon godess. I assumed the latter and began thinking about moon goddesses that would be concerned about me. I decided that only Artemis would worry about me because I saved all of the Olympians twice and her once more for good measure. Each time, I turned down infinite power. Oh yes. Those were Artemis's eyes, surrounded by flowing locks of amber hair. When she saw me, her moon sized eyes widened and she sighed. She called to her father and reluctantly sat down at my bedside.

"Father, he is awake now! Now he can choose which Olympians to take with him-" Artemis began.

"No. He must make this journey alone, daughter. If he chooses to return, then he will." Zeus cut off, appearing to be sad. "Percy, you must set course for Boston, where you will find Odin. Use your ability and good luck. Try not to die."

I nodded before turning to leave, only to get tackled in a hug by Artemis. It didn't make sense. She is a virgin, man-hating goddess. When she got off, I left very, very confused.

* * *

 **Well there we go! I know some of you think this is too simple. Well we'll see. I intend to make Percy to what seems impossible. And maybe save the world a time or two.**

 **Anyway I am gonna stop beating on.**

 ***Dies***


End file.
